


Gusmas 2012 Drabbles 01 to 10

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: community: qaf_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles 01 to 10.  Ten Drabbles written for IJ's Gusmas 2012 challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gusmas 2012 Drabbles 01 to 10

**Author's Note:**

> Written for IJ's Gusmas 2012 Challenge. 100 Words Each. The prompt given is the title of each drabble.
> 
> * * *

**01\. Prompt:** Red  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Brian  
 **Timeline:** Season Two

Red  
by Severina

The stains have long ago faded to copper-brown, the material dry and stiff. But Brian has only to close his eyes to remember – the soft folds of the scarf around Justin’s neck, the shadow image half-glimpsed, the warning shout, the smile on Justin’s face turning to surprise-shock-horror. The blood pooled on concrete, harsh under fluorescent lights; the sharp bright tang of it.

His eyes open; his fingers clench on the fabric and he watches as dusky brown flakes scatter on the bright white porcelain of the sink. He takes a breath before tucking the scarf beneath his shirt.

Babylon awaits.

**02\. Prompt:** Life Isn't Fair  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Brian, Michael  
 **Timeline:** Post Season Five  
 **Notes:** Superhero names came from [Superhero Name Generator](http://online-generator.com/name-generator/superhero-name-generator.php)

Life Isn't Fair  
by Severina

“I’m just disappointed,” Michael said. “I had such high hopes for him. He represented all of us.”

“I know.”

“I’m never wrong about this stuff, Brian! The confrontation with Dr. Hawk, the way he flirted with the Water Prince—“

“Michael—“

“It was so obvious! And now _this_!” 

Brian reached out in time to catch the comic before it fluttered to the floor, smoothed the wrinkled pages. 

“He doesn’t even _like_ Ruby Frostbite!”

Brian sighed, rested a hand soothingly on the back of Michael’s neck. “In your heart, Mikey,” he said quietly, “I think you always knew Captain Neutron was straight.”

**03\. Prompt:** photo of a starfield  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Melanie/Lindsay  
 **Timeline:** Post Season Five

Starfield  
by Severina

She finds Melanie stretched out on the lounge, a beer in hand, staring up at the stars.

She wraps her sweater more tightly around her, walks quietly across the flagstone to perch on the arm of the chair. Sighs and turns her face to the glittering array above them.

“Pretty,” she says softly.

Mel reaches out to take her hand, cold fingers wrapping around hers.

“No matter what happens, this doesn’t change,” Melanie says. “No matter where we are, this is the same.”

Lindsay lifts their joined hands, kisses those chilled fingers. 

Melanie smiles, meets her eyes. “Let’s go home.”

**04\. Prompt:** "Here in town you can tell he's been down for awhile  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles."  
 **Character/Pairing:** Brian/Justin  
 **Timeline:** Season Two

When The Boy Smiles  
by Severina

Brian realizes he’s holding his breath, his shoulders tense, and forces himself to relax. He blinks against the sunlight glare, winces every time Justin’s shoulder brushes against someone on the crowded street, every time Justin flinches and jerks away. Tries to remind himself that Justin is strong, stronger than even he knows.

And when Justin reaches him, flings his arms around his shoulders and smiles, it is all he can do not to whoop and holler, not to swing the boy around and pump his fist in the air. 

He settles for a kiss. And another of those sunshine smiles. 

**05\. Prompt:** If At First You Don't Succeed  
 **Character/Pairing:** Brian/Justin  
 **Timeline:** Post Season Five

If At First You Don't Succeed  
by Severina

Brian only flies business class – of course – so he spends an exorbitant amount of money on plane fare during Justin’s first year in New York. Limos and five star hotels aren’t exactly inexpensive, either. Ted’s able to write some of it off as a business expense – Kinnetik does exceedingly well and New York based clients _do_ need to be wined and dined – but Brian still winces when his credit card bill comes in at the end of each month.

At the conclusion of each visit, he asks Justin to marry him.

It’s all worth it when Justin finally says yes.

**06\. Prompt:** Jet Lag  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Brian/Justin  
 **Timeline:** Post Season Five

Jet Lag  
by Severina

“Take me to Ibiza,” Brian mocks. “You always said you’d take me to Ibiza.”

Justin groans. “Long flight. Tired.”

“Well, sunshine. Here we are. In Ibiza. Warm sands, sunny beaches. Hot horny guys just waiting for you to wrap your lips around their thick cocks. So get your ass out of bed!”

Justin rolls onto his side, blinks sleepily at him through his bangs. “Let me sleep and later I’ll give you the best blowjob of your life.”

“You already do that,” Brian points out.

“Emilio, new guy at Babylon? Interesting technique.”

Brian arches a brow. 

The beach can wait.

**07\. Prompt:** photo of a bridge  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Justin  
 **Timeline:** Post Season Five

Bridge  
by Severina

Justin’s taken this trip a hundred times, his nose filled with the noxious odor of the diesel fumes, his head propped on a pillow scrunched against the dirty windowpane. He knows each and every stop the Greyhound will take, can tell you exactly what snacks are sold in each vending machine in every single podunk town the lumbering vehicle will visit. He usually sleeps through the last hour, wakes only when the bus pulls into Pittsburgh.

But this time, he raises his head and smiles when the big tires rattle over the bridge. 

This time, he’s coming home for good.

**08\. Prompt:** Such A Shame  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Jennifer Taylor  
 **Timeline:** Season Two

Such A Shame  
by Severina

“Did you hear?”

“I know. Such a shame.”

“Well, what do you expect? The boy practically flaunted their relationship.”

“True enough. But it’s not the poor boy’s fault. It’s all in the upbringing. My Desmond would never gallivant around with someone that old.” 

“And now he’s in a coma, I hear. So sad.”

“It’s the parents that are to blame. Enforce some discipline and this doesn’t happen.” 

Jennifer turned away from the voices, stumbled to the front of the store. She swiped at her eyes with her hand, shivered in the sunlight. And wondered if the gossiping women were right.

**09\. Prompt:** Mine and Yours  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Brian/Justin  
 **Timeline:** Season One

Mine and Yours  
by Severina

Brian spends forty five minutes searching the loft before he finally picks up the phone.

“Did you steal my shirt?” he asks without preamble.

“…No?”

Brian sighs. He does have several other muscle-shirts he could wear to the gym. But that one, faded green and fraying, is a particular favourite. 

“Mommy doesn’t give you enough allowance to buy your own clothes?”

He can hear Justin breathing into the phone before the boy responds. “It’s soft,” he says. “And… it smells like you.”

Brian’s fingers tighten on the cell. “Get your ass over here.”

He’s sure he can _hear_ Justin smiling.

**10\. Prompt:** On the Outside, Looking In  
 **Character/Pairing:** Hunter  
 **Timeline:** Erm. Whenever Hunter arrived. Season Four?

On the Outside, Looking In  
by Severina

The wind is cold, cutting through his thin jacket, making his feet in their cheap sneakers feel like blocks of ice. Hunter huddles into himself on the sidewalk, walks back and forth in place to keep the blood flow going. He tries not to look at the lighted window across the street, the little apartment that belongs to the geek and his professor. Tries not to gaze at the big oak table or to imagine what it would be like to sit there, to be safe and warm for once.

Then a car slows. He blinks, gets back to work.


End file.
